Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, an image pickup system, and a method of driving an image pickup apparatus, which are capable of outputting an image pickup signal and a distance measurement signal.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been devised image pickup apparatus capable of outputting an image pickup signal and a distance measurement signal. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-74243, there is disclosed an image pickup apparatus including image pickup pixel rows and distance measurement pixel rows. The image pickup apparatus is configured to perform interlaced scanning of pixel signals by continuously driving only the image pickup pixel rows in a first scanning period and then continuously driving only the distance measurement pixel rows in a second scanning period.
The image pickup apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-74243 is not configured to control electric power for driving the image pickup pixel rows and the distance measurement pixel rows. No attempt is made to reduce current consumption.